hexcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Teacuppanda
HEX username: Alisyn Malfoy Visiting Rules If you do not allow free and open access to your own home, please do not visit teacuppanda's home and take advantage of her resources. Please also do not give/sell resources from her home to those who may not access it. House The house itself is open for visiting, but the chests inside contain teacuppanda's personal items and may not be taken from without explicit permission from her. Simply looking at the items she owns is allowed. Beneath her house lies a hollowed out mine, the result of searching (unsuccessfully) for slime chunks. Please do not dig in there, as it adjoins several other private mines and doing so may result in accidental griefing. Points of Interest Each of these resources can be used by those allowed to visit, within reason. Do not excessively abuse them to the extent that it becomes difficult for others to use them, such as by depleting the resources or trading until all the "good/easy" trades are locked up. Animal Pens Around her house sit several organized pens of chicken, pigs, and cows. These are free to use, whether to kill or collect milk/eggs. However, if animals are going to be killed, please breed replacements first to ensure the pens are not emptied. NOTE: The sheep are NOT free to kill, as they serve as a colored wool farm. For those interested in obtaining mutton, go check out the communal animal pens. Colored Wool Farm The colored wool farm sits by the shallow pool by her house. In it, sheep in all 16 available colors strip the ground down to the dirt as their wool instantly grows back. A chest of colored wool sits on a post for those interested in colorwork to use in their designs, or simply for those looking for a bed. If you need a lot of wool in a specific color, you may take freely from the chest as long as you shear some sheep (of any color) and add an approximately equal amount of wool to the chest in exchange. If you want a lot of wool in various colors, it is recommended to shear it yourself. A pair of shears with Mending can be found in the chest with the wool; if you use them, it is your responsibility to repair them, which can easily be done by equipping them and killing monsters at the XP grinder. Tree Farm The tree farm sits behind her house in a levitating patch of dirt. Wood from acacia, birch, oak, and spruce trees sit in stacks in a chest, while another chest holds saplings and bone meal to create instant trees to harvest your own wood if needed. A crafting table in the ground allows you to make simple wooden objects quickly. Villager Trading Post Built through the wholesale massacre of innocent villagers, this floating trading post next to her house provides access to a number of useful villagers. From farmers who trade rare emeralds for crops to librarians who sell the fabled book of Mending, this gradually growing population hopes to support HexCrafters in their everyday (and more extraordinary) needs. The water elevator within the trading post can be used to access the breeding grounds of the villagers, which can also be used to obtain trades. Villagers with trades deemed useful (either giving emeralds for easy-to-obtain items or selling desirable items) will be moved to the main trading post by teacuppanda. Do not abuse the community resources to take advantage of the villager trades. Currently, the Villager Trading Post's inhabitants include: Farmers: Cleric: Librarian 1: Librarian 2: Tool Smith: